


Body of Lust

by Child_of_Darkness69



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Before S2E11, Dan-centric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feminization, First Time, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Chloe, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tags May Change, There might be sex but this will be my first time writing it so idk, What Was I Thinking?, Work In Progress, i don't know what the fuck i'm doing, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_Darkness69/pseuds/Child_of_Darkness69
Summary: Dan has a secret that no one knows about, not even Chloe. But what happens when Lucifer goes to visit Dan at the most unfortunate of times and finds out Dan’s secret? Will he tease him or will things take a very different turn?





	1. What the Fuck, Lucifer?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction in a super long time, so I hope you guys can be gentle with me. Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed. 
> 
> I am a big fangirl of Lucifer/Dan or their ship name: Douchifer (?) and I really want more from this ship even if its friendship/platonic based because that’s literally how I got into this ship in the first place, the minute they started getting nicer and more tolerable around each other, I loved it! Their growing friendship is something I look forward to, on the show.
> 
> This idea come to me when I found this picture and thought of Dan wearing it: https://xdress.com/products/z284
> 
> I know that Dan is a still not many people’s favorite and I understand why but give the guy a chance, everyone makes mistakes even douchebags. Also have you those abs, god damn! ;)
> 
> *I am in need of a Beta, if anyone wants to volunteer and help with my mistakes, that would be so amazing!*

Dan has a secret pastime that no one knows about, not even Chloe. If people found out, he would be so embarrassed but god damn him if he didn’t love his favorite activity. No one could know that Dan loved to wear lingerie around his apartment whenever he wanted to feel pretty or have some relaxation time to himself. He didn’t really understand why he liked wearing the smooth, soft and dainty pieces but he did. He knew it started when he lost a bet in college and was forced to wear girl’s lingerie under his clothes, around campus. He realized that it wasn’t as bad as the other guys made it out to be and grew to like the feeling so he continued to wear them on and off, under his clothes from then on. Then he met Chloe and he knew he had to stop to this weird kink of his before she found out. He hadn’t worn any of his cute lingerie pieces since then, until now. 

And now here he is with no Chloe or his daughter Trixie, he lives alone. He has more than enough time to wear his outfits now. He doesn’t wear them to work because the risk of them getting exposed at any moment is too much for him, so he settles for the comfort of his small apartment. It’s not like anyone is going to come over… Little did Dan know that someone was going to see him at the worst time possible and it’s the last person Dan wanted to see him like this.

After helping Chloe on a short case, he noticed that Dan hadn’t been around for him to bother. Even though him and Dan had their differences, they weren’t all that different and Lucifer rather enjoyed the surprising bond growing between the two. There was also the fact that Dan could be something special like Chloe with him being able to fight and resist the temptation of Azrael's dagger. When Lucifer asked where Dan was, Chloe answered that he had the day off and was probably at home doing whatever it is that he does. Lucifer thought for a few good minutes on if he was willing to go and see Dan at his house just to bother him and the definitive answer was yes and hey, maybe he’ll find out something interesting about Dan.

Dan just enjoying his day off, is about to have his well-deserved lunch. Why is it well deserved, because Dan is in a particularly good mood today and that doesn’t always happen so he might a well keep the good streak going. That is until…

“Detective douche, how are you my newly aquatinted friend!” Lucifer shouts while abruptly opening the door to Dan’s apartment.

“Oh my god, what the fuck Lucifer!” Dan yells as he quickly jumps up from his couch and tries to cover himself with a throw blanket.

Lucifer shell-shocked by the attire he had just seen Dan in, literally didn’t know what to say at the moment. Never in his months of knowing Chloe and getting involved with the police department did he ever expect to see Dan like this. He didn’t even know that Dan was into this kind of thing and can you blame him, its Detective Douche we are talking about. He did not contemplate that he would see Dan is such an exquisite example of male orientated lingerie. Before Dan rushed to wrap the throw blanket around himself, Lucifer caught glimpses of black lace. He had to see it all, he wanted to see Dan in all his glory.

Dan pretty much froze while staring dreadfully at Lucifer. He could not believe this was happening to him. Out of anyone to see him like this, it had to be Lucifer. Dan contemplated moving back slowly while Lucifer was still in shock so he could run into his room and hid there. Not knowing that Lucifer had gotten over his initial shock, Dan proceeded to take a step back. That got Lucifer’s attention immediately as he knew that Dan was trying to run away but that wasn’t going to happen, not when Lucifer was just too damn intrigued. A second after Dan placed his right foot back, Lucifer pounced and proceeded to tackle Dan onto the hardwood floor. 

“Lucifer, what the hell! Get off me!” Dan shouted while trying to shove Lucifer off of him.

As he did so, the blanket around him started to get loose and was exposing bits of his skin and undergarments. Lucifer saw this and advanced his goal of unwrapping more to see Dan’s body.

“Now Detective, you and I both know that’s not going to happen anytime soon. Especially not with you dressed like that. You little minx.” Lucifer purrs out.

Dan blushes. He honestly thought that Lucifer would just laugh at him and leave but that definitely doesn’t seem to be the case. But he still continues to struggle underneath Lucifer.

“Seriously, this isn’t funny. Just leave me alone.” Dan says.

“Now why would I do such a thing, when all of my attention is right in front of me. I’d only just come back and bother you at a more inconvenient time. You wouldn’t want that now would you?” Lucifer questions Dan as he stops trying to him out of the throw blanket.

Dan halts his movements and reminds himself what Lucifer is like when something catches his interest. He also really didn’t want Chloe or anyone else to find out his secret. He decides that as long as he makes Lucifer promise, knowing how he is about them, to not tell anyone then it should be ok to let Lucifer see him like this. Dan also ignores the tight feeling he’s getting in his guts.

“Ok, fine… I’ll let you see but you have to promise to not tell anyone about this!” Dan proclaims while glaring straight at Lucifer.

“I won’t tell a single soul.” Lucifer replies.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit don't know what I'm doing but I'm hoping my love for this ship can keep me going and you guys. I thought about making this a one-shot but I'm kind of considering making it multi-chaptered. I'm legit just learning as I go on and there might be changes here and there, then what is being shown now cause I'm so bad at staying to one plot. :)
> 
> *In need of a Beta, if someone could volunteer and help with my mistakes, that would be amazing!*


	2. Are the emotions happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan shows Lucifer the outfit and a conversation happens. Dan explains why he wears lingerie and Lucifer tries to flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I am so happy that people liked the first chapter of this story so much, it makes me really happy and definitely motivates me to write more, which is difficult in itself. :) I am so sorry that this chapter took a while. My winter break was pretty shitty and I’ve been having some tough times lately, so I’m sometimes never in the mood to write but I’m working on it.
> 
> I am so so sorry, for such a long delay! I can't believe I did this to yall. Ever since college started up again, its been hell and my personal life ain't no better. So I've been dealing with issues that have set me back and I'm just trying to deal with it. I will try my best to not wait until 3 months to update again but I make no promises. Life is hard, sorry. 
> 
> This is going to be a short fanfiction or has short as I can make it (I’m not good a keeping my stories short, so I’m trying to challenge myself). It will hopefully be about 4-6 chapters long. 
> 
> I’m letting yall know this now, my updates will be pretty sporadic and may take a while with school starting again, personal problems I face and my fucked up emotions. Bear with me, please.

Dan honestly couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was actually going to show Lucifer, a pretty damn vulnerable part of himself. He never had to show anyone what he looked like in his lingerie. This interest of his has been for him and him only, it become a sort of comfort piece for Dan and he hated having to expose himself more than he needed. He had an image to uphold in front of others and here comes Lucifer messing it up. Him and Lucifer have recently just decided to stop hating each other and try to be friends but this a step too far. 

“So Dan, are you going to show me what’s under that blanket or what?” Lucifer questioned while wiggling one of his eyebrows. 

“Alright dammit, I hate you for making me do this!” Dan shouts back, very annoyed. 

Lucifer slowly gets off of Dan and they both stand up. Lucifer gestures to the couch in the living room which is away from the front door. The thought of someone else barging into his apartment dressed like this definitely got him moving, he did not want another incident like this again. He guesses Lucifer was being a little considerate but not really. Lucifer lounges onto the couch first and Dan decides to sit next to him but then Lucifer opens his big mouth. 

“Why don't you stay standing and give me a little show, darling?” Lucifer teases while smirking at Dan. 

Dan nearly broke his neck at the speed he turned his head to glare at Lucifer. 

“I am not giving you a strip tease or some sort of lap dance.” Dan replies. 

“Oh come on now, with that ensemble you’ve got to give me a little something. Build up a little sexual tension with that cute outfit of yours.” 

Dan raises an eyebrow. “What the hell are you talking about sexual tension, there is none of that between us.” 

“Oh don’t be so boring, Daniel.” Lucifer makes a pouting face.

“Shut up, Lucifer.” Dan retorts. 

“Are you sure? I’m getting aroused just thinking about your two-piece.” Lucifer crosses his leg and leans in close to Dan. 

Dan makes a face like he wants to throw up. “Aren’t you like always aroused? I’m pretty sure you mentioned that to me before?”

“Well I’m the Devil, it’s quite hard to please me and what I meant by that is has the Devil I have the ability to stay pretty erect for a copious amount of time. It surprises my other partners in bed all the time, while they're withering in pleasure and about ready to pass out, I’m usually fine and can go for multiple rounds.” 

While contemplating, Dan mutters. “Sounds a little bothersome.”

“It can be but it does have its benefits for someone like me.” Lucifer replies back while smirking. Then he realizes that Dan seems to be trying to distract him with conversation. 

“Now then, that’s settled let’s get on with the situation at hand.” Lucifer claps excitingly.

Dan honestly didn’t want to do this but he did promise and Lucifer will only pester him. So he gets up and stands right in front of a grinning Lucifer. Dan sighs somberly and closes his eyes while he unwraps the blanket around himself. He lets it drop and waits for Lucifer to laugh at him, when he hears nothing but silence for a few moments, Dan opens his eyes. 

Lucifer honestly didn’t think he’d be able to convince Dan to show him, he thought the former- douche would fight till the end for this, his little kink but it’s definitely worth it. Because there was Daniel, standing in the cutest black lace bra and panties that Lucifer has ever seen on a man. 

When Lucifer says, he’s aroused by goodness sake is he aroused right now! He was actually getting pretty hot and bothered by the detective douche. But I mean can you blame him, Dan’s tight abs are on full display while being highlighted by the lovely lingerie pieces. Lucifer had always known that Dan was quite an attractive man, even while teasing him but ever since that time at the sauna. 

“Wow… the one time you’re silent and it’s because I’m wearing this, of course.” Dan’s slightly shaken voice breaks Lucifer from his thoughts. 

He looks up at Dan and sees that his face has formed into one of anguish and anxiousness like he’s scared of Lucifer’s response to him. It had just occurred to Lucifer that maybe Dan fears showing him, heck maybe even Chloe this part of himself. He knows how some human males are when it comes to their masculinity. This is a new side to Dan, that probably no one has ever seen before because he’s scared of the judgment he will receive. He is vulnerable in these moments. Realizing this, Lucifer’s feelings on Dan have changed even more. 

Looking Dan right in his eyes, Lucifer says sincerely “I think you look lovely, Dan.” 

If Dan’s face wasn’t red before from blushing, it sure as hell is now. He honestly couldn’t believe that Lucifer complimented him. Dan is actually quite relieved and it made him smile slightly to know that Lucifer wasn’t bothered by a man in lingerie. 

“Uh thank you…” Dan says uncertain.

“Oh no, thank you detective for this attractive display. Do you think you could turn around for me, so I can get a look at that rump of yours?” Lucifer teases.

“Hell no.” Dan goes on to say while snickering. 

With Dan more calm then before, he proceeds to sit down next to Lucifer again.

“So are you satisfied, have I helped quenched your curiosity.”

“Quite.” 

“Good.”

“I do have a question though, why do you wear it?” Lucifer queried. 

When Dan gives him a confused look, he continues “You clearly aren’t wearing it for show and with the way you responded to me, don’t want others to know about this. You don’t seem to do it for attention or to be sexy, so I’m curious as to why.” 

Dan thinks about the question for a minute and wonders if he should tell Lucifer. He might as well, since he’s already seen Dan like this and was quite fine with it. He also has wanted to confide in someone, and with him and Lucifer becoming closer, Dan confesses to him. 

“There isn’t really much to it, I wear this and others because I like them, they are comfortable, cute and I resent that comment that I don’t do it to be sexy. I think I look fucking great but no I don’t do it for show, this is something I just happen to enjoy and I’m not ok with just anyone knowing. I get to be vulnerable for a little while and that’s pretty therapeutic for me.” 

Dan turns to Lucifer and sees that his face looks like he’s been enlightened by his admission. 

“I see… well thank you for being honest with me, Dan.” Lucifer looks at Dan with a weird twinkle in his eyes as he smiles.

“Uh well no problem, that’s what friends are for.”

Lucifer response with “Ah yes, friendship.” 

Dan disregards that comment, sits back on the couch parallel to Lucifer and asks “So it’s not weird, right?” 

“No. Far from it actually.”

“Ok, good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dan kind of knows that Lucifer is the Devil. He doesn’t want to believe it but since the whole Malcolm incident, he has a suspicious gut feeling that it's true. Lucifer and Chloe are friends, they resolved their tension and have chosen to be friends.
> 
> Also I'm sorry for any mistakes, you find in this chapter!


	3. Goddammit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer considers his feelings for Dan. Dan gets injured and just guess what Lucifer does in this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit… I am so sorry for the super long delay of this story! I’ve been going through a lot since the last chapter and I’m still having a hard time dealing with personal issues. I’ve been very discouraged all summer and I’m still not feeling my best but I’ll hopefully get through it I guess… This honestly is a terrible excuse but it really is what’s going on and why these chapters and this story is so scarce but I hope y’all can understand, what I’m going through (I am working on it!). I told myself that I didn’t want to be one of those writers that never finishes their story (either by putting it on hiatus or discontinuing it) and I end up doing exactly that… I hope this chapter is good enough for now and I’ll keep trying my hardest to get better at this…
> 
> This isn’t even the first story I’ve wanted to write, hoping to complete it but then I end up never updating (I still get requests to finish that one too, it’s on Fanfiction.net lol)  
> This really is a short story, I should have been able to finish this a while ago but I lose so much motivation and so quickly that each chapter really is a struggle. I hope y’all can enjoy this chapter tho!

With Lucifer, back at Lux meanwhile heading towards his sleeping quarters, he can’t help but consider what sort of feelings he has for Dan at this moment. He tried to distract himself from thinking about this topic while he was with Dan just an hour ago, but now that he’s back home and Lux is closed, all he has is silence to welcome him. 

After finding out Dan’s secret, Lucifer decided to stay for a few hours and spend some time with Dan in his apartment. After Dan, had decided to put his regular clothes back on, to the displeasure of Lucifer, they had decided to order out and watch their shared favorite movie franchise (Weaponizer). As they were getting into watching movie #2, Lucifer’s train of thought kept going back to Dan and how attractive he actually was. Lucifer may have joked about Dan’s looks but he always considered Dan to be handsome. He did understand from looks alone why women and even Chloe would pursue him, he may have a douche cop face but it was a nice face nonetheless. And don’t get Lucifer started on Dan’s body. It continued like this for the rest of the night with Lucifer’s mind being plagued with thoughts of Dan. 

What he did like about Dan was that for the more part, he was just himself and tried to do what was good for those he cared about. Yes, he made a huge mistake when it came to the Palmetto case and Chloe but he is trying to rectify it. He already has guilt about basically being considered a dirty cop. He had gained a bit of respect for Dan when he confessed to his crime and that interest only seem to grow more when he realized they actually had things in common, like some entertainment and even feelings of inadequacy. When Lucifer was going through his experiment of being like Dan, he learned some things about himself too. Dan was jealous of Lucifer and Lucifer admittingly was jealous of Dan, they had their own reasons but that was something. By that point, Lucifer saw Dan as a companion, instead of just someone that was significant to Chloe or an adversary. 

Looking at Dan now, Lucifer saw that there something to him and that’s not bearing in mind the bits of power he showed to the celestial. There were times when he was feeling a little down or when Dan was in one of his moods, that the thought of an embrace between the two would be… nice? He didn’t really understand, where the thought came from but he grew to like being in Dan’s presence. Dan himself has changed a tad also, he isn’t as annoying and angry as he used to be, he seems to have calmed down a bit... well as much as a detective can with LA crime. Lucifer can honestly say that he likes it when Dan’s smirks at him or laughs at a stupid joke he’s said. The twinkle in Dan’s eyes is alluring… just like his kissable lips.   
While in the midst of falling asleep, Lucifer considers that maybe his feelings for Dan are a bit more than friendship and he wonders to himself what that could mean for the future of the two. Could he and Dan be lovers? 

++++

Later the next day at the LAPD, Chloe got a case with a robbery gone wrong and is sent to investigate it with Dan and Lucifer as her backups. While talking to one of the witnesses on the street, they end up being able to identify the robber/killer. The idiot happens to be one of the bystanders looking over at the scene of the crime, once he realizes that they are looking at him and have found him out, he runs. 

With Chloe and Dan are chasing the robber, he doesn’t get far and once he finds himself almost cornered by them, he pulls out his gun and starts shooting haphazardly at them while yelling that he won’t go back to jail. As Dan and Chloe turn to duck and find cover, a bullet grazes Detective Decker’s arm but another hits Detective Espinoza, on his side where his abdominals are. Dan makes a grunting shout as he finds cover and tells Chloe that he’s been hit. Chole freaks out but she’s prepared to take the shot on the robber and incapacitate him. While this is all happening, Lucifer catches up to where all the commotion is happening, he stayed back because he knows he’ll be hurt if he’s near Chloe and when he sees Dan bleeding out while holding his wound. Lucifer starts to fear for Dan’s life and goes beside him to help. 

“That’s a nasty little bullet wound you got there, Detective,” 

“Yeah, you don’t say.” Dan groans out.

“Now that Chloe is handcuffing that incompetent robber, let’s get you patched up.” 

As Lucifer tries to help Dan stand up, he cries out a painful sound and almost drops to the ground if it wasn’t for Lucifer. 

“I don’t think, I can stand up man.” Dan utters. 

“Well, it looks like I’ll just have to carry you.” Lucifer says while smirking.

“Don’t you dare, Lucifer!”

Obviously ignoring Dan’s protest, Lucifer begins to lift Dan into his arms. Dan’s eyes widen in absolute shock, that Lucifer is actually carrying his weight and scared to fall, he begrudgingly wraps his arms around Lucifer’s neck. Basically… the princess hold. 

Dan is beyond embarrassed that this is happening to him. He can’t believe Lucifer has the nerve to carry him like a pretty princess or a damsel in distress. He could have just called the EMTs over to him so that they can get him. Not make this a display. He’s so pissed, that he doesn’t even want to admit to himself that he does feel nice in Lucifer’s arms. The irony of that statement itself is too much for him anyway. Dan is in a lot of pain, he doesn’t need this shit right now!

As they are heading to the ambulance, that is awaiting Dan, Chloe looks back at them with a smile on her face and laughs at the image presented. Dan’s cheeks and ears are quite red in a blush and Lucifer seems to be having the time of his life. 

“Damn you, Lucifer” Dan angrily murmurs. 

“Your welcome, Dan.” 

++++

The next day, Dan and friends find out that the bullet wound isn’t fatal. The bullet went straight through Dan, and all the doctors had to do was stop the bleeding and patch him up. But he still needs to be in recovery because where the bullet shot him prevents him from moving around for a while. So, he is excused from his police duties for a few weeks. When the doctor says that after a few days in the hospital, Dan is going to need to stay with someone that can help him with some of the difficulties he will face. Chloe turns to Dan and is prepared to say that she’ll do it when out of nowhere…

“I’ll do it!” Lucifer calls out. 

Both Dan and Chloe look at him like he’s crazy. 

“Don’t you worry your pretty heads, I’ll take good care of our little Daniel.” He says confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give constructed criticism of my story, because I have no Beta and I'm genuinely trying to improve my writing.


End file.
